Code Geass R3: New World, New Terrors
by like-a-comet-pulled-from-orbit
Summary: World peace was restored. Area 11 has regained their pride and rightful title of Japan. However, war is on the verge of breaking out. First fanfic. Bound to be an epic fail
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Code Geass R2.

Prologue

_The date was 2023 A.T.B. of the imperial calendar. Five years after his majesty, Lelouch vi Britannia was put to death by the masked knight. Zero. The honorary Britannian, Kururugi Suzaku. Peace and order had finally returned to the world after the demon emperor had been killed for good. Between the Chinese Federation, Euro Universe, and the United Federation of Nations, they were all willing to forgive the Holy Empire of Britannia of the tyranny that was brought upon the world during the era of Charles di Britannia. Finally, the world no longer had any innocent blood to shed, no more loved ones to give up. For some who have had a bitter past and lost those who were dear to them, they look on for a brighter future, while on the verge of another war breaking out._

_For our young empress, Nunnally vi Britannia, she has been doing fairly well for a young handicapped women. Some even say she was the best member of the royal family to be chosen as the ruler of Britannia. Her kind, responsible and gentle nature made her the perfect figure to rule her people while at the same time considering their feelings and emotions. With the help of her older brother, Schneizel el Britannia, and older sister, Cornelia li Britannia and Zero, she has been able to take care of her empire with no problems. All her friends from Ashford Academy were all well and healthy, and now lived in the homeland with her. As for our demon emperor, Lelouch, Nunnally says he is watching over her from up in the heavens with her sister, Euphemia. After all, they were the brother and sister she loved the most. No one could ever figure out where C.C. had gone, but many believe that she is traveling around the world in disguise, carrying her yellow-colored plush toy everywhere she goes. _

_The Britannian army has never been better. The Military Research and Development team had remained the same. Lloyd and Cécile had gotten engaged a week after Ohgi's and Viletta's wedding. As for Nina, Rivalz asked her to be his soulmate, which wasn't very thought there was nothing better then asking out your best friend. Rivalz had stopped chasing after Milly for her love shortly after the war when he found out Milly was engaged to a man she had met on set of her Weather Forecast studio. New members had been recruited to the Knights of the Round. Gino Weinberg was moved up to Knight of One, and Anya Alstreim was made Knight of Two. Kallen, wanting to become closer with Gino, joined the Knights of the Round and was recruited as Knight of Three for her extraordinary Knightmare piloting skills._

_All was going well.... or so they had hoped it was._


	2. Chapter One

_Chapter One_:

The sun beamed into the colorful, mosaic window of Nunnally's room in the royal Britannian palace that remained in Japan. She was thankful for getting her eyesight back, or she would've never been able to see all these beautiful and vibrant colors coming through the glass pane. Today she had, _yet another_, meeting with Li Xingke and Empress Tianzi of the Chinese Federation. As she sat up in her bed to stretch out her arms, someone knocked on her door.

"Come in!" she called out.

"Good morning, Nunnally-sama," It was Sayoko. Although the Japanese were free and serving for a Britannian was no longer the only occupation suited for the once-known 'Elevens', Sayoko stayed loyal to Nunnally. She was by her side whenever she was needed.

Nunnally was given a bath and changed into her day dress. She was helped into her wheelchair and was off to the dining hall. After she ate breakfast, she decided to wander through the royal art gallery, for old times' sake. When she passed the colossal painting of her brother, she frowned. She reached out for the canvas and stroked its cool, smooth surface.

She looked up at the ceiling window into the crystal-clear, blue sky.

"…I miss you…big brother," a tear rolled down her cheek

She heard footsteps of someone walking towards her.

"Nunnally-sama, are you okay?" It was Suzaku. She wiped the tear off of her face.

"Oh, it's just you, didn't expect to see you here. Um, I was just looking at the gallery"

"I see"

Nunnally took a brief glance at the knight.

'_My, how he's changed_,' Nunnally thought

Indeed, Suzaku had changed. Appearance-wise, that is. He was definitely more muscular and well built. His emerald eyes were still sparkling and dreamy as ever. Same goes for his smile. She wondered how a man as handsome as him was still single.

She blushed.

"Oh, my, Suzaku-san, the meeting is starting in twenty minutes. Will you escort me to the conference room?" she asked.

"Yes, your highness," he said, bowing, without hesitation. Nunnally smiled.

­­­­­­­­________________________________________________________________________

Nunnally, Li Xingke and Tianzi were discussing over various politics, war issues and what-not, along with Nunnally's sister and brother, Cornelia and Schneizel. Princess Kaguya Sumeragi was also their to take care of issues pertaining to Japan.

"Is this what we intend to do? Just sit back while we let the North Koreans keep taking your sakuradite? To the very worst, they use it to make nuclear bombs that can destroy an estimate of the entire Shinjuku and Hiroshima regions combined!" Schneizel exclaimed at Kaguya-sama

"Well, what do you suppose we do?" Xingke asked ever so calmly.

"What else CAN we do? We fight fire with fire, that's what," Cornelia spat back.

"NO, sister. We can't. That's what got us into the war during father's era in the first place!"

"Yes, that may be true. But who knows what the North Koreans are planning. You know just as well as I do that Kim Eun-Jeung is an extremely ruthless woman. Maybe even worse than Lelouch," said Tianzi

Nunnally bit her tongue and clenched her fists.

"LELOUCH WOULD NEVER-"

"Are you saying Lelouch didn't mercilessly kill all those innocent elev- I mean, Japanese?"

Nunnally stayed quiet, frowning.

"…I'm sorry. Back to the subject, I was notified that South Korean agents have been sent to Pyongyang to retrieve some knowledge on what the Northerners are planning. That's a difficult task all on its own. The isolated country is extremely secured. Crossing the DMZ would take days. And if they get caught, who knows what will happen?"

"That's right…. That wretched Eun-Jeung, letting her people die off like that. Makes me sick," Cornelia said with scorn.

"Just like father," Nunnally whispered to herself.

Cornelia looked at her with surprise, then softened her expression. She knew she was right. Charles Di Britannia was indeed a monster.

"Well, I suppose this should do it for our meeting! How about we call it a day?" Scheizel said, trying to brighten up the tense mood in the conference room.

"That sounds good to me," Tianzi said, half-heartedly.

________________________________________________________________________

"_You cretin!" yelled Lelouch as his gun was flung out of his hands._

_As Suzaku was about to ready his sword to finish off Lelouch once and for all, a certain green-haired woman jump in front of his target. Lelouch and Suzaku watched in horror as they saw the deep red liquid gushing from her side._

"What?" Suzaku said, his hands trembling.

"C.C., Why?!" Lelouch said with tears forming on his waterline.

"I couldn't bear the thought of losing you, Lelouch. We made a deal, remember? I could never let you die."

_With that, she placed her soft lips against Lelouch's. Lelouch felt a sudden surge in him and he could almost feel the code being passed onto him. Soon, the Geass sigil was implanted onto his forehead._

"But C.C., you....."

"_My wish was to die, wasn't it?"_

_Hot tears began rolling down Lelouch's face. C.C. looked at him with much sorrow, and smiled._

"Hey, Lelouch, how would you feel if I said I might be willing to survive for you?"

"....You have no idea how happy I would be."

"Good. I just needed to hear it for myself," her voice was getting softer.

_He shuddered with fear of losing her. "WHAT ARE YOU STANDING AROUND FOR, SUZAKU? GET HER SOME HELP!"_

"_But, Lelouch!"_

_Lelouch realized now of his plan for Zero Requiem._

"Suza - no, Zero.... promise me you will take care of C.C. when I'm gone."

"Wha-",

"_KILL ME, ALREADY"  
_

_.........._

_Everything began to look white to Lelouch. Could this be it. Was he.... dead?_

"_BIG BROTHER!" Nunnally screamed. She clutched onto his cloak and held his bloody hands ever so tightly._

"_This isn't fair. Why, big brother... Why did this happen to you? I couldn't bear to live a future without you. I just couldn't!"_

_C.C. found herself wrapped inside a silky blanket, laying a-top of a cushy bed. Her head resting on a feather-stuffed pillow. Her eyes began to flutter open. She immediately sprang up from her bed. She was breathing heavily and felt a sharp pain on the left side of her chest. She looked down and saw the blood ridden bandages that covered her body._

" '_Bout time you woke up." It was Suzaku._

"_Suzaku?! Wait, where's Lelouch?"_

"_He's in the room across from us. He's unconscious, but his breathing and heart rate are normal"_

"_What, how-" she paused, realizing she had passed her code on to Lelouch._

_Even so, how was SHE alive?_

"_What happened to me?" C.C. winced from another sharp impulse in her chest._

_Suzaku stood there, scratching his head._

"_You weren't exactly killed, but just stabbed really, REALLY badly." He couldn't think of any other way to say it._

"_Must be pretty awkward to be talking to the person who nearly killed you, huh?" he smiled faintly._

_She smiled back, then her face frowned, turning into a serious expression._

"_I want to see Lelouch."_

"_What?"_

"_You heard me. I want to see him. I need to see if he can forgive me for what I did to him. After wishing to die for his people, I took that wish away from him. I would hate to see him in the same despair that I was put through." Tears dripped down her face._

_Suzaku frowned. He took C.C.'s hand and directed her towards Lelouch's room. She started getting nervous. For each step she took to Lelouch's room, her heart started beating faster. _'Why am I so nervous to see him? This is so out of my nature,' _she thought._

_Lelouch. His expression was so gentle. So angelic for a so-called demonic prince. C.C. started to resent herself for passing her code onto Lelouch. Making him live in a world where he was hated by everyone. She held his hand tight. She began to cry. Her hot tears fell upon the emperor's face._

_..............._

_C.C. looked up in surprise. She hadn't heard Lelouch say her real name in so long. His eyes began to open. He smiled faintly looking up at her. _

"_Lelouch, I'm so sorry. I promise, I'll get us out of Britannia to some place far, far away. We can live in peace. This is all my fault. If you hadn't discovered me from the capsule back in the ghetto, you would have-"_

_She was cut off by the gentle lips of Lelouch. He pulled her down to a heart-warming kiss. C.C. was blushing furiously._

"_As long as I'm with you" He said. And he meant it._

"_Hmph, that's awfully sweet of you. Kind of cheesy, though."_

"_Be quiet, witch" His eyes sparkled._

_She stayed by his side the whole night._

"_I'll get us out of here. Just wait."_

_Suzaku left the room, knowing that they would like some privacy._

'I wonder what you mean by "getting us out of here", C.C.' _he pondered._

_A couple of hours passed by. Suzaku decided to check up on C.C. and Lelouch to see how they were turning out._

_Once he walked into the room, his eyes darkened. They were gone. The window had been left open. They ran away._

'I can't believe this.'_ He said as he walked over to the window. Then he smiled._

'Well, if this is what you think is right, C.C., Then godspeed. To both of you…..'


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Code Geass R2.

Chapter Two:

The streets of downtown Seoul was busy as ever. Despite the war between the two separated countries, South Korea was still lively and bustling. Little children were happily playing dibby-dibby-dib (디비디비딥) and their mothers were all talking about the latest Korean soap operas and what-not.

Down the street ran a man. By the looks of it, he was running away from a certain someone.

"Come back here, you brat!"

"Not gonna happen, witch!"

She laughed as she caught up without a problem. When she had him cornered in an alley, she threw her head back and laughed triumphantly.

"Well played, my friend. But you know better than I do that you were never the best runner in your P.E. class," She smiled mischievously. "Now…… GIVE MY PLUSHIE BACK"

"Oh, you want this?" he slung the massive sack in front of him. "Stop spending all of our money on Pizza-Hut souvenirs."

"Oh, that's such a silly thing to get worked up about."

"As if spending our money on cheese-kun trinkets isn't."

She smirked. She ran up to him and was aiming for the sack, but he dodged and lifted it before she can get a grasp of it. She accidentally charged into his abdomen and brought both of them down. His hat fell off and his onyx-black hair blew away from his face revealing his royal purple eyes.

"Oi, oi, what if that had happened back in the open street? I have to keep my identity as a secret."

"You're not the one with the bright-green hair. That's _totally_ not noticeable"

"You make a good point. But it's not like, your green hair is a bad thing. I think you're green hair looks beautiful."

C.C.'s cheeks turned slightly pink "Shut up…"

The demon prince laughed. He pushed back C.C.'s light and feathery locks behind her ears.

He noticed they were in a very uncomfortable position. C.C. was laying on top of Lelouch with their chests nearly touching. He was blushing as well.

"Ummm…….. here, you can have this back." Lelouch pushed cheese-kun in front of C.C's face so that it's soft fabric was pressed against her cheeks.

C.C. snickered. As much as they annoyed each other, she always enjoyed these silly moments where they would argue over nonsense. She thought of it as a 'thing' between Lelouch and her.

"Honestly, do you plan to act as a burden all my life?"

"Of course! It's the only thing I can do for some fun around this place. Seoul is so boring-"

"Hey, be grateful that we even have a place to live." Lelouch scowled as he was shaking his head with disbelief. He found it annoying that C.C. was never thankful for what she had.

The two walked up to a street vendor for a short bubble-tea break. When C.C. raised her cup to her mouth, her eyes widened and she dropped her beverage. It splattered all over Lelouch's loafers.

"Hey, what gives? Why did you-," his arm was pulled and the two sprinted back down the street. Lelouch was absolutely befuddled. He would have started screaming at C.C. if she didn't explain why she was dragging him at full force, but soon he noticed mobs of people were scurrying in the same direction as they were.

He then smelled a foul stench. As if someone was burning oil. He felt the ground shake slightly. He was then slung back against a brick wall. He noticed that he was back in the same alley as before. C.C. pried open a rusty metal door. She led him into an abandoned tenement building.

Lelouch dropped to the floor breathing heavily. That was the hardest he's ran in forever. C.C. began barricading the door with old, damaged chairs and tables. Lelouch was panting heavily. He stomped up to C.C., grabbed her wrist and yanked her close to him.

"What the hell was that? You could have warned me that you were gonna drag me all the way back here for no apparent reason and-"

This time the ground shook violently. He looked out a fogged up window where he saw dark-gray smoke rushing into the street and around every corner.

He was taken aback at the site and grabbed C.C. and rushed to the farthest corner from the windows and door. He huddled over C.C. and tried to drown out the sounds of explosions and rumbling from outside.

"What's going on?!" Lelouch shouted into her ear,

"I have absolutely no idea! All I did was look up and I saw a massive cloud of black smoke coming this way. I don't know, I just started to panic and tried to get us out of there as quick as possible!" At this point, C.C.'s eyes were filled with fear.

Lelouch pulled C.C. closer. She buried her head into his warm neck and clutched the back of his shirt. Lelouch closed his eyes. He didn't experience anything like this since the incident at Babel Tower.

"Master….. what are we going to do?"

'_Master? No, not now. This can't be happening right now,'_ Lelouch thought.

Ever since C.C.'s code was passed on to Lelouch, she had been experiencing these strange "episodes" where she would lose herself and return to her slave-like behavior. Lelouch found it adorable when he saw the innocent side of C.C. She would sometimes tremble and clutch on to his arm. Her voice would become soft and timid. It was fairly relaxing.

"Everything will be fine. We just need to remain here for a bit while all this commotion dies down."

Another sound of detonation roared from outside. _'Yea, wait here for a _bit_'._ He sighed, staring up at the cobweb-ridden ceiling. This was going to be a long day. That was certain.

A few hours passed and all Lelouch heard now was the soft sound of debris blowing around from outside. C.C. fell asleep in his arms while clutching onto the mustard-yellow fabric of her plush doll.

"What on earth happened? All I remember was pushing you in here and then you pulled me close to you asked me what was going on. I blacked out from there." C.C. awakened.

"You had one of your 'moments'."

"Should we go out now? I don't think anyone would be wandering through the streets after what just happ-"

Before she could finish speaking, the door was broken off of its hinges and down on the floor.

A man in a navy-blue blazer stomped in. He was sporting a gold sash with the North Korean coat of arms stitched on to it. A North Korean soldier

"I demand your identification." His voice was harsh and emotionless.

Lelouch and C.C. remained silent. Lelouch glared at the man of the opposing country. If only he still possessed his geass power.

As the man was about to pull his pistol up to Lelouch's neck, he was kicked down by a mysterious man in a purple cape. A black bandana was covering a large proportion of his face, and his right eye was covered by some sort of eye-patch. His head was covered by a hood.

The mysterious man was kneeling down before the soldier. The soldier made a smug grin and scoffed. "I see, so even a worthless delinquent like you would kneel down to a superior. You dare try to bring me down?!"

The soldier raised his gun up to the man's cheek. The man's left eye winced and had a look of mischief in his eyes. He removed his eye patch and looked straight into the soldiers eyes.

The soldier's arm began to twitch. His head jerked back and forth violently. His other hand which held the gun was trembling and rose up to his own neck. He pulled the trigger and fell do the floor in an instance. Blood started trickling down his neck and formed a puddle around his head.

The man in the purple cape walked up to Lelouch and C.C. They looked absolutely shocked at what they just witnessed.

"Are you alright? Did he harm you in any way?" For a man, he had quite a feminine voice.

He strapped on his eye patch again. He pulled down his bandana and threw his hood back to get some air. Correction: SHE threw her hood back to get some air. Her raven-black hair tied back into a ponytail was revealed.

"Who…. Who are you?" Lelouch asked

"Albertine Kim. I was sent here to help citizens like you in need. Now, are you hurt? Do you need any sort of medical attention?"

"No, what I need is an explanation. What the hell happened? Was there some sort of explosion or something? And what did you do to that soldier? Things like this don't happen without notice."

"In case you haven't been watching the news sir, we're in the midst of a war. North Korea just ran a test for one of their nuclear projects and just happened to launch at us. I suggest you stop asking questions and follow me, please."

__________________________________________________________________

I keep thinking this story is gonna suck. I have low self-esteem, I know. *slits wrists*


	4. Chapter Three

**GOT REALLY LAZY WITH THIS ONE x_x With grammar and punctuation, that is. Sorry it took so long to add a new chapter**. **School sucks sometimes =_=**

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Code Geass R2.

Chapter Three

Kim led them outside the door and into the street. The scene was absolutely horrific and overwhelming. The street was filled with black dust and debris. Buildings have collapsed and cars were blown on to their sides.

That was not the worst, of course. It was an excruciatingly gruesome sight. There were corpses in every sight. Ambulances were lined up against the sidewalk. Lelouch could only imagine what the amount of people wounded were. They passed an ambulance and Lelouch couldn't help but overhear a nurse talking. It appears as though the current death toll was thirty-two.

C.C. was holding on to his arm, trying to ignore her surroundings. She turned to her side and caught the sight of a woman sitting against a brick wall, holding what looked like a small bundle of cloth.

C.C. strayed away from the other two and ran towards the woman.

"Excuse me m'am, are you alright?" The women didn't respond. Her eyes looked cold and empty. C.C. took a peek at was inside the bundle of cloth.

A serene face that was sound asleep. C.C. was startled. A baby. She looked so peaceful. C.C. looked back up at the woman.

"M'am…." She shook her gently. The women slid down to her side and her bloody back was revealed. The baby slid out of her arms slowly and rested against the hard, rubble-covered sidewalk.

C.C.'s body was starting to tremble. She looked sadly at the baby before picking her up. She held her tight to her chest.

'_So young. So helpless' _She thought.

"Oi, C.C., what's wro-" Lelouch couldn't finish his sentence. He frowned at the sight of the dead mother and her child held in C.C.'s arms. He kneeled down next to C.C. and took a glance at the baby. The baby awakened and fluttered her eyes open. She smiled and Lelouch's expression softened.

"Look, C.C., isn't she cute?"

C.C. looked down at the infant's soft, golden eyes. The baby smiled. C.C.'s heart felt warm.

"Hey, what's going on?! Oh…… oh my……" Kim ran up to the two and immediately knew what the situation was.

Kim walked up to the mother and kneeled down in front of her. She lifted her wrist and pressed her fingers tightly against it. There was no pulse. Kim's face turned grim.

"Kim! Hey, what's wrong?" One of the other soldiers sprinted towards them.

Kim looked up at the soldier, then turned her head towards the lifeless body of the mother. The soldier shook his head.

"Another one, huh?" the soldier's eyes were dark.

"Yeah. You know what to do. Take back to our site and identify her body."

"Yes, my lord" the soldier walked up to the dead body and slung it over his shoulder.

"What about her child? What are we going to do with her?" Lelouch asked as he stared worriedly at the baby. The infant was giggling and playing around with C.C.'s silky hair.

"Not to worry. I'll take care of her for now and take her to a doctor for examining. Uh, if you will please…." She opened her arms out to carry the baby. Once C.C. let her out of her hold, the baby started bawling.

"Uh, oh, uhhhhhhh, this isn't good. Maybe it's best for you to keep holding her", Kim blushed.

C.C. took the baby back into her arms. "Oh, okay then."

"Well then. Follow me." Kim started walking. Lelouch and C.C. immediately followed. It didn't take them long to reach a giant tent. Inside the tent, there were hundreds of wounded patients. Soon they would all be sent for more thorough medical attention and be sent to Yangcheon district.

Lelouch and C.C. were given a clipboard and pen.

"I want you to fill out your names on this form. I also need your blood type, age, address and if possible, any relatives, former guardians, et cetera." Kim explained.

Kim walked away to aid other patients.

"We need to think of aliases."

"What for? We've, well, you've been using Lamperouge this whole time since we've lived in South Korea."

"This is government business C.C.. Also, take a look to your right."

C.C. turned her head, only to catch the sight of a few Sutherlands. "What's so serious about a Knightmare frame?"

"Take a look at the Wing system."

C.C. took a long stare at it before she could spot the small Lion and Snake emblem on the edge of the wings.

"Oh. Well….. that's not good."

"Which is why we need to hide our identity for now."

"So what's your new 'name' gonna be?" she leaned over him to take a better look at the paper.

He scribbled quickly on the paper.

"Alan Spacer?" C.C. found the name odd.

"It was the only thing I could think of in a situation like this."

"Hm, whatever." C.C. took the clipboard and the pen.

"So, what are you gonna put down?"

"…….Done"

Lelouch took back the clipboard and took a glance at the six-letter word: Yukana

"No last name? Bit too short, don't you think?"

"Why bother? If we don't have family, what's the point of having to write it?"

"Good point. You think I should change mine?"

"No, it's fine. If they find out you don't have any family with the same surname, just say they all died in the ghetto."

A few minutes later, Kim came to collect the forms. She looked strangely at the paper.

"No family members?"

"Uhhh, I only had my father to look after me since my mother left us and my fathers' side of the family died in the ghetto. My father uhhhh, was a drunk and was killed in a car accident."

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that. Um, if you don't mind my asking, but can you tell me why you two are traveling together? Or did you just happen to run into each other in the incident back there?"

"We, uhhhhhh-," C.C. started.

"She's my girlfriend. We live with each other and were spending the day in the streets at the time."

"Alright, then" She walked away.

C.C. turned her head to Lelouch. "You know you didn't have to lie."

"About what?" "About the girlfriend part"

"Oh, that. Well, uh…. It just crossed my mind," he blushed.

Kim came back once again to give a final report. Alright, looks like you gotta stay here for the night. But, not to worry. We have plenty of blankets and pillows with us. Dinner will be served in a few minutes, so you might want to get settled in."

"Uh, when do we go back? You know, to our homes?"

"Oh, well, that depeneds if you need to go to the hospital or not. But it looks like you wo are in good condition. I think it's best that you stay for a day or two just in case."

"Okay then, thank you." "No problem"

30 minutes passed and Lelouch and C.C. were sitting in a far corner on top of a bundle of blankets and pillows. The two were eating dinner.

"Barley soup and bread? How boring. I want pizza," C.C. with a boring expression on her face. She was stirring her soup around and picking out little carrots.

"Hey, are you ever going to be grateful for anything? Just eat already." Lelouch sighed and scooped up some soup into his spoon. He lifted the spoon to C.C.'s mouth. "You really are a child, aren't you? Not even mature enough to feed yourself."

"Shut up, I can handle soup myself." C.C. puffed out her chest with a proud scowl on her face. She took a spoonful of soup but before she could eat, she burned herself. She spilled her scorching hot soup on her chest. Her wet blouse taking into the form of the crevice of her bosom.

"Uhhh, here, clean yourself up." Lelouch threw a few napkins to her face while looking away. His face was a deep shade of red.

"Well, don't throw it to me."

He sighed, then smiled, "You sure are annoying, aren't you?"

She giggled. Lelouch was relieved to here her giddy laugh even after all that has happened. She was the sun to Lelouch's cloudy day.

They finished there dinner and were getting ready for bed. C.C. was digging into her skirt pockets for her cell phone.

"Thank god my cell is still in tact." She checked the time. 20:30 pm "Why are we sleeping so early?"

"We need to get as much rest as possible.

A few hours passed by and C.C. couldn't sleep for a second. She tried closing her eyes and counting sheep but that didn't seem to work.

'_Ugh, who was the idiot to think counting sheep was a good way to fall asleep?' _she complained in her mind.

'_Hmm, who's that?'_ C.C. wondered as she saw a slender figure outside the tent. C.C. quietly tiptoed outside, while trying to avoid stepping anyone's head.

'_Finally, something to do. Ugh, I'm so bored it's killing me'_

Her vision of the slender figure became clearer. She noticed it was Albertine. Her hair was tied back in a high ponytail. Her dark hair was glistening in the moonlight. Her eyes were strongly focused on a small glowing screen in the grasp of her hands.

C.C. chuckled. She walked up slowly and quietly up to Albertine from behind.

"Playing with your phone at this hour?" C.C. said. Albertine slightly jumped.

"Oh. Geez, don't do that, you scared me." Albertine placed a hand on her heart and chuckled. "I'm just texting my brother. I'm seeing if he's doing well. Since I'm here working at the South Korean post, my brother has to stay home alone for a week."

"You have a brother?"

"Mhm, he's the only family I have. At least, the only family I have with me."

"How old is he?" C.C. became interested.

"He just turned 15. He's old enough, so he could've tagged along with me and came. But, his body is too weak. He gets sick too easily."

"Are you two close?"

"Practically best friends. I would do anything for him. I miss him so much right now."

"Must be nice. Knowing you have someone you love and care about, and someone who loves and care about you back."

"Well, what about you? You have that Alan guy. Don't take it the wrong way, but he's not that bad of a looker." Albertine winked.

"Who? Oh, right, Alan." C.C. almost forgot about Lelouch's alias. "Yeah…. He's a great guy." She smiled, looking up into the night sky.

Albertine smiled. Her magenta eye gleamed. Her other eye: nothing. Just covered with a deep-brown fabric.

"Say, back there in the attack, when you find me and Lel- Alan, what did you do to that soildier?"

Albertine's eyes turned dark _'damn, she's onto me'_ she thought.

"I mean, it was pretty strange. Something took over his body and it seemed like he turned into someone's puppet in strings"

"Uh, well that was-"

"That geass power is quite amazing, isn't it?"

Albertine was speechless. Her eyes widened. "How do you know about geass?"

"Alberine…… I can trust you, right? You have the power of the gods. You know what it's like. I can trust you, right?"

"Well….. okay. But with what?

'_Lelouch is going to kill me when he founds out I blew our covers. But somehow, I just know this girl is special.'_ C.C. thought. She took a deep breath.

That was the longest hour of her life. C.C. revealed everything. How Lelouch and her first met, the destroying of Shinjuku, the Black Rebellion, her previous work with geass. Everything

Albertine was speechless. Her expression was completely stoic, but in the inside, she was utterly shocked. She opened her mouth.

"Just a question…… but why me? Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I see, we relate to each other. We understand each other. We know what it's like, the benefits of the geass. But even you must understand there is a great burden of holding this much power."

Albertine was ecstatic. "Finally, someone who understands me!" She hugged C.C. tightly.

C.C. laughed. "I'm just so glad to be mortal again."

"Haha, was not being able to die that terrible?"

"Yes, you have no idea. By the way, you said you lived in the Britannian homeland, right?"

"Mhm"

"And you live near the imperial castle?"

"Yes, why?"

"I need your help. Help me re-unite Lelouch and his younger sister. I would do anything to have those two see each other again. Nunnally was heartbroken when Lelouch ran away with me."

"Wow. Alan, I mean Lelouch - I still can't believe he's Nunnally-denka's brother."

"Yeah, he's looked over her since she was seven."

"I'll do anything to help you and Lelouch. We should be going back to the homeland in two days. I'll be sure you two are on the flight back"

"Thank you, Albertine. I can't tell you how grateful I am."

"Not a problem Yuka- I mean, C.C."

'_Just wait Nunnally. You'll see your brother soon. Just wait'_


	5. Chapter Four

Lelouch woke up to the sound of song birds chirping outside. It was morning. Sunlight was shining in from the window on the tent ceiling. He felt refreshed after a long night of sleep.

'_Wait a minute. Where's C.C.? Did she run off somewhere?' _Lelouch looked at the headless pillow with a mere dent in the fabric laying beside him. He became frustrated. He started rubbing his temples._'Can't she stay put for five seconds?'_

He reached into the breast pocket of his jacket. He flipped open his cell phone. It was low on battery.

"Damn it," Lelouch started wandering around the tent, searching left and right. He finally found C.C. outside, sleeping. The rays of sunshine beamed onto her face. She looked radiant. She was leaning back-to-back with Albertine, who was fast asleep with a cell phone in her hand.

'_Hmm, why are they together?'_ Lelouch wondered. He walked up to the two and shook them a little.

"Hey, wake up. It's morning." Albertine woke up immediately, clutching onto her phone.

"Oh my god! Alexander! I completely forgot to text him back!" She slid her phone open in a flash and began typing at the speed of light.

"Uhhh, who?" Lelouch was puzzled.

"My brother. I was texting him and I must have fallen asleep in the middle of our conversation," Albertine rushed to say. "Oh, uh, good morning."

"Morning. Heh, I guess C- I mean, Yukana slept late last night."

"Hmm, I have no idea about Yukana, but _C.C._ and I. talked for hours last night"

Lelouch's breath was caught. _'How did she-' _"I have no idea what you're tal-"

"C.C. told me everything last night. About you, Zero, Nunnally, Geass, the Black Knights, you being the former emperor of Britannia. Everything. Lelouch, you can trust me. I'm your ally."

Lelouch had no idea what to say. Was she telling the truth? Can he really trust her? Why is all of this happening so fast?

She looked deep into his eyes. "Lelouch, please, I know you would do anything to see your sister again. Siblings are the only family you've got, especially when your parents are dead. I know what it's like Lelouch. I wouldn't be anything without my little brother. He's everything to me. I can help you reunite with Nunnally"

Lelouch didn't say a thing. His face was emotionless. He just turned around and walked towards a sleeping C.C. Before he could kneel down to pick her up, Albertine sprinted in front of him and lifted her eye patch and looked him straight in the eye. Lelouch's body began to freeze. His arms and legs were tense and stuck in place.

"What kind of response was that? I just said I'll help you. A bit of gratitude would be nice, thank you." She smirked.

"What are you doing to me?"

"Hmm, I thought you of all people would know. This power is a lovely thing, isn't it?" She covered her eye again and Lelouch was free of her restraint. He fell to the ground. Albertine offered a hand to him and lifted him up.

"Geass?" He asked. His eyes were filled with shock.

"Yes, I can manipulate physical activity. And I can use it on anyone, anytime, and anywhere."

"Physical manipulation……" Lelouch pondered. "So you're saying that you can control a person…. _down there_, right?" Lelouch furrowed his eyebrows. Lelouch thought this Geass was an unusual one.

"NOT IN THAT WAY, YOU PERVERT!" She blushed and slapped him hard on the back. Lelouch let out a heart-warming laugh. His smile made her cheeks turned a darker shade of red and she walked away in a fast pace.

"Idiot. If you wanna discuss our little situation, come tent number 6 anytime you would like," she yelled as she made her way towards the food pavilion for breakfast.

'_Hmph, still got the charm'_ he thought. He kneeled down to C.C. and shook her once more. She barely fluttered her eyes open. She struggled to adapt to the bright light.

"Ugh, what time is it?" Her voice was groggy.

"Almost seven. But you should get more rest. You must have been freezing out here." Lelouch's hand rested upon C.C.'s back. It was warm and comforting. He lifted her up like a husband lifting his newly-wed wife through the threshold. C.C. wrapped her arms around his neck for support and rested against his chest. Falling back to sleep would not be a difficult task is she was in his arms like this. _'He's so warm'_, she thought.

Two hours passed and Lelouch was deep in thought. His unreadable. Could he be distressed? Frustrated? Both, one might say. An opportunity to see his younger sister once more.

Nunnally. The only other part of his family he held dear to his heart. The other being Euphemia. Lelouch was Nunnally's guardian. Care-taker. More importantly, her older brother. He would do anything to hear the sound of her voice again. Anything to look at her sweet, innocent face one more.

"_Big brother, I learned this the other day. It's how the Japanese make promises: Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye! Pinky Promise!"_

_Lelouch was a bit confused and skeptical at first, but then understood the meaning of it. "Heh, that's creepy. Do you really have to stick a needle in your eye?"_

"_Yeah! So you can't break it!"_

"_That's okay. I never lie' _'At least not to you…'

Lelouch made a new promise he would keep to himself whatever may come. Even to his death: He will protect Nunnally. When she's distraught, he'll bring her comfort. When ever she's sad and gloomy, he'll cosplay for her own amusement.

"_Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye. Pinky Promise…" _Lelouch recited quietly to himself.

"What was that?" C.C. heard his mumbling

"Oh, nothing. Kind of private"

"Hm, I see." C.C. said in a 'I-couldn't-care-less' tone.

It was 1:00 pm. The day just seemed to never end. Lelouch was bored out of his head and had nothing to keep him occupied. C.C. would usually be one to annoy him and start poking him at random, but even she was too lazy and exhausted to do so.

He walked up and marched over to tent number 6: the tent in which Albertine resided in. When he approached the entrance of the tent, he took a deep breathe. _'For Nunnally'_ he thought.

He cleared his throat and called out her name. "Albertine?"

"Yes, come in, what's the problem? Low on blankets? Pillows, water-?"

Lelouch walked in.

"Oh, Lelouch, it's you. Have a seat, please," she pointed to the enormous Hello Kitty-print beanbag chair in front of her desk.

Lelouch did as she asked and took a seat. He sank into the beanbag chair slowly.

"What's with the kitty furniture? This is hardly professional."

"Shut up, that's not what I want to discuss."

"Okay, okay. So I've come to my decision, and..... I want to know how you can help me see my sister again."

"I'm glad to hear that. I really want to help, I truly do."

"Thank you. If it were any other Britannian officer, I'm sure I would have been on my way to a prison or something."

She smiled. "Not a problem. Okay, you and C.C. can hop onboard the plane with me when I return to Britannia. In about 3 days or so. We might have some more time on our hands though because we still have hundreds of people we need to tend to. But after we've taken care of them, we'll send them back to their homes. I'll tell my commander that you two are close friends of mine who were only on vacation in South Korea. Before any of this takes place, I'm going to have to sneak you out of here so you can go home and gather your belongings. I'm hoping this plan will go smoothly. Ever since that bombing, security has been heightened up, worldwide. It's going to be difficult bringing in foreigners into the mainland. They probably won't let anyone into Britannian territory, but I'm guessing they can make an exception for a high-ranking soldier." Albertine said has she smirked to herself.

"Sounds like a plan." Lelouch said. He sure was gonna miss South Korea. This was one place where he wasn't branded as "the enemy".

Yeah, I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated in months. I had like, no time to write and I should have AT LEAST posted up a chapter during Memorial Day weekend. By the way, for the Code Geass quote with Nunnally and Lelouch and the 'Pinky swear' thingy, I give credits to Shinsen-subs & Ureshii for the subs/translations.

Also: You know that baby that was found in the arms of her dead mother like, in the last chapter? Well, let's just say she's now in the care of a nurse. I kind of forgot about her x]


End file.
